Ashen Bow
by VivDaKing
Summary: After disappearing for over three years, Percy Jackson returns to the midst of a brewing war. The second great prophecy has gone to pass and he is a vital part of it. Armed with the help of the goddess Artemis and six of the most powerful demigods, Percy leads Olympus into battle in hopes of defeating the Primordial goddess Gaea. Set during HoO. Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

The cold pulled Percy out of his sleep, he was supposed to be in his bed at the hotel which the demigods were camping out at but he was standing in the middle of an intersection, in the middle of the night. Scrambling to his feet Percy uncapped riptide and and looked around, There as an absence of humans or vehicles, during this war when everyone had been put to sleep by the god Hypnos, many had fallen asleep in their cars or on the street, this was unnerving Percy, what was he doing here ? Who had brought him here?

Suddenly a flash of cold, almost silvery golden light flash at the other end of the intersection, the light passed leaving a sleeping pair who did not give off any aura, probably mortal he thought.

Carefully he walked towards the couple when the ground beneath him started to rattle and a distant sound of screaming and screeching grew louder. He hurried towards the pair and turned the man over when… Paul? the face that he revealed made his stomach knot into a pit of dread. This was when a laugh not unlike the sound of nails running across a chalkboard pierced his mind making him drop to his knees in pain.

"This is a test, Perseus Jackson " the voice said, seemingly unable to control his mirth.

"This is to see if you are worthy of facing me, if you are worthy enough to face me in battle. " Percy realised with a sudden jolt, it was Kronos and not the mere ghost which was inhabiting Luke. This was the complete Kronos who could vaporise gods at will,.

The voice shook Percy in a way that couldn't be described, it tugged at his fears and slowly sucked out his will to live. His voice sounded like multiple people overlapping, beautiful and terrible at the same time, the mere voice in his head threatened to rip his conscience to shreds.

Through his teary eyes Percy stared as monsters and some humanoid figures poured out of alleyways towards him and his parents, He staggered to his feet and raised his sword, if this was a test or no he did not care, he had to save his mom and Paul and if he was going to die saving them so it be.

A spider like monster leapt into the air, its pincers clicking and venom leaking out of its mouth, he raised his sword preparing himself for the hell which was about to come when he jerked awake gasping for breath.

Percy stared around wildly and with relief realised that he was in his cabin, he had his sword out but at least he had not cut his desk in half like what had happened a month ago. He capped Riptide, wiped the sweat of his forehead and slumped onto the bed.

Things had never been the same since those 'tests' during the war which he had been subjected to, he was a light sleeper now, he had never wanted to be as blindsided by something as he had been on those nights.

Percy starred at the new desk in his room, pictures of him and his friends before the war were once displayed proudly on the desk but now all they were, were bitter memories from a better time. Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic in his bottom bunk he walked out onto the deck and breathed in the fresh morning air and on impulse he flicked his eyes to Athena's cabin. Through the window he could see a mop of golden curls pouring over something on a desk.

Annabeth.

He could feel the tears burn the back of his eyes and forcibly looked away, it had been months since they had anything that resembled a meaningful relationship and it seemed like the only thing holding their facade of a relationship together was the fact that they were the unofficial leaders of camp.

Their relationship had been going strong for many weeks until a single camper had arrived. This single camper had been the sole reason for his life's complete and utter destruction.

Gabriel 'Abe' Erikson had a grand entrance to camp, and by fighting off a hellhound with an old celestial bronze dagger with no training he had cemented his place as a very powerful demigod.

Percy, who had been the sword trainer at the time, had been in charge of training all the newly arrived campers in sword fighting had realised that Abe had a lot of potential. Percy trained him in everything from sword fighting to pegasus riding and they had become fast friends.

One day Gabe had been called for a quest, He had to go to one of Hephestus' forges in the sea of monsters and salvage the remains of an automation the god had been designing. The quest had been successful and the moment he had returned, on the day of his twelfth birthday, He had been claimed by Zeus.

Percy and Gabriel had become something akin to brothers in the short period of time that they had known each other, with the fact that they were cousins bringing them closer. One fine day Gabe had been called for another quest this one to stop a rampaging monster somewhere in canada, the quest had gone smoothly Abe had used his training masterfully, slaying the monster in a short time, The iris message he had sent percy after the quests completion had been the last time percy had seen Gabriel, After a week of the quests completion, a wind nymph ahd brought the message that Abe and his pegasus had been torn to shreds by a flock of stymphalian birds.

Percy shook his head, trying to remove the image of the small blond boy from his mind.

Gabriel's death was something of a conspiracy in Camp Half blood. Some had said that his Training was not enough and that he was not as skilled as they thought he was and others said he had butchered Abe's training on purpose to remove another child of the big three so that he could keep his position as the most powerful demigod in the camp.

Percy could care less what the new campers thought but when his friends tried to distance themselves from him things had started to get out of hand. They had stopped talking to him as much as before, they made excuses to get away from him. He had slowly gotten used to it but it still stung.

Annabeth was the only one that was keeping him company in any meaningful way but slowly she had pulled away as well, he could see the signs now, but then he just thought she needed some space and time to herself. Annabeth had been cheating on him and he realised it just a week ago, the moment he saw her In the arms of Edvin, A son of Apollo, everything had made The way they would not look him in the eye, how she stiffened up when he hugged her, The guilty looks she gave him when they kissed…

He had hoped that her fatal flaw would not take over her actions but it had and Percy was left with a hollow sense of loneliness.

Percy shuddered and stood up, he needed to clear his mind and the best way for him was to take a nice long swim.

Percy scraped the best bit of his into the hearth.

"To poseidon, thankyou for being the best dad you could be" he murmured before going back to his table.

After quickly finishing his dinner he walked back to his cabin, enjoying his last day at camp half blood as much as he could. He knew he was being selfish and he knew people had faced much worse that what he was going through but the fact that he had to deal with both the campers constant insults couples with the fact that his cabin had become synonymous with nightmares from his lovely time at kronos's training camp for corpses, he needed change places and he needed to move.

He grabbed his bag filled with some valuables and clothes, walked over to Athena's cabin , knocked and waited.

"Come in seaweed brain" came a soft voice from inside the cabin.

Percy walked into the cablin and was hit with the scent of paper and drying ink. Annabeth was standing next to the massive library and was pulling a book out from a shelf.

"Annabeth, how have you been," he asked while sitting on one of the free chairs which were scattered around the desks.

"What are you doing here Percy?" she asked calmly "you know that I am very busy-"

Percy cut her off with a stare.

"Edvin is a nice guy right" Percy aid with no emotion

Annabeth tensed, she had never heard Percy being so serious, he hadn't called her Annabeth unless it was something dire and why was he not fidgeting, something was wrong, very very wrong.

''I knew for the past week Annabeth, and no I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed''

Annabeth turned her head away from Percy, her eyes burning with tears. He had figured out what she had been doing. She knew what she was doing had been wrong but she did it anyway.

"Annabeth" Percy said softly tears falling from his face as well "we both know that things cannot go back to the way it was before" he sighed and He pulled her into a hug," This will be the last time I can hold you like this'' he said. Annabeth struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Percy pulled Annabeth away and looked her in the eye. He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is the last time I can kiss you" the tears were now freely flowing down Annabeth's face.

Percy opened the door and looked back "And this is the last time I can say that I love you. I love you with all my heart, but it just didn't work''

''Goodbye wise girl. Maybe one day we could be friends'' Percy said and walked out of the Athena cabin.

Annabeth stared at the door, she had done something terrible and it had cost her the love of her life. She would rather that he shout at her but this, this had felt like a knife had been pushed into her chest. She had made a mistake and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Percy entered his apartment and started jogging up the stairs when a laugh rang through the stairwell, The laugh felt off like it was overlapping with a human voice and a snake, It sounded like it was being forced through a thick blanket and was piercing his ears at the same time.

The Myst.

Percy ran up the stairs jumping 3 steps at a time and sprinted through the broken mess of a door and the scene in his house made his stomach drop through the floor.

There was Paul laying in a pool of his own blood, with his neck severed and his eyes gouged out and a dracena was towering over his mom with her spear embedded deep within her lungs. Percy drew riptide in a single fluid motion and stabbed the monster, turning it into dust.

Percy rushed to his mom who tried to push herself up. Her eyes were wild and she coughed up blood.

"Mom..." Percy croaked, his face streaming with a fresh wave of tears.

"Percy, They killed Paul, his head.." she said through sobs and coughs, the rest of what she was about to say turning into unintelligible groans.

"Mom please.." Percy said trying to stop her from speaking, his teas blurred his vision.

Suddenly Sally's eyes cleared up and she smiled a resigned smile "Live long for me, Percy" he said and she slumped onto his lap like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

The world stopped moving, the waves stopped splashing, turning the sea into a mirror like surface. The wind stopped blowing along with the rustling of leaves and the ground, the tectonic plates underneath him stopped moving.

His mother had just died.

The person who had been the rock in his life, always there always present had been taken away and he felt like nothing.

The ground beneath New-York groaned. A noise like mountains being broken apart resounded throughout manhattan. Slowly the wind started blowing, faster and faster and faster. The waves suddenly erupted splashing flooding the streets of manhattan-

The earthquake shook the city to its foundations, THe winds knocking over trees and many smaller buildings. The waves climbing higher and higher threatening to was away people and entire vehicles.

Percy didn't care anymore, not after what had just happened. He held his mother tighter and sobbed. The tug in his gut became painful and a sinister part of him wondered whether he would just implode.

But he felt a warm presence behind him. Turning his head all he could see through the blur of tears was an orange glow. A war feeling enveloped his body and all he could feel was darkness.

Percy woke up to the feeling of sand and the smell of salty sea air. He wondered why he was at a beach when the events prior to his sudden sleep hit him. He felt a wave of nausea pass over him .

"Perseus Jackson" , a warm voice rang through his mind.

A small girl, no less than nine was sitting in a campfire a few feet away from him, was staring at him intently.

Percy's eyes burned with fresh tears, "Why didn't you let me die? why did you bring me here?" he croaked.

" Please… Please end it" Percy sobbed shuffling towards the small girl.

The smell of fresh baked bread enveloped him and suddenly he no longer felt the urge to die. He wiped the tears from his face and bowed to the little girl.

"Lady Hestia..." Percy said quietly.

"You had so little hope percy.." hestia said quietly "so, so little. I had to bring to montauk here in such a way to stop you from killing the many millions of people in New-York"

"I'm sorry..." percy said, feeling ashamed.

"But there was no harm done, I brought you here so that you could give your final respects to your parents, I heard that your mother felt free here " she said with a sympathetic, sad smile.

Percy stifled a sob, She loved to be here..

"I prepared the shrouds Percy, here is the fire." She said handing him a stick with a rich velvety fire burning on top.

A few feet away from the campfire were two shrouds, one with a book and a quill and the other with palm trees and blue cookies.

Percy was about to start crying again when a cloud of sea mist russhe past him. Poseidon appeared in a black suit, holding flowers, He looked years older than how Percy had seen him before.

"Hello percy," Poseidon said quietly "it is not the finest time to have a reunion,"

" Your mother was such a kind person, She was like no other I had ever met. Beautiful, Strong, Independent, Stubborn. So many things that could describe such a unique person. I am sorry for your loss Percy." poseidon said somberly.

"Did you know Percy, the first time I brought flowers to her, they were made of chocolate? There was a reason she worked at that candy store you know," poseidon said through a wet chuckel.

Percy nodded silently, he couldn't think of any words to say for either his mother or his newly turned step-father,

"It's fine percy," Hestia said softly, as if she had read his mind "Just think of how much they meant to you " she finished and placed a comforting hand on Percy's elbow

He put the burning stick gently on the shrouds watched as the velvety orange flames spread to the bodies slowly turning them into golden ash.

Percy turned to his father, wiping tears from his face.

"Thankyou for coming here dad, mom would have wanted you to be here." Percy said.

Poseidon tried for a smile but the tears in his eyes took away from the facade,

"Remember Percy, the sea is within you, and will always be." He said and disintegrated into sea mist.

Percy turned to Hestia and bowed,"Lady Hestia, I can't thank you enough for such a kind gesture, I..." he choked up a little bit at the end.

"I have nowhere to go lady hestia," he said after calming himself down "And i was wondering if you could let me borrow some mortal money so i could buy some survival needs" he said and grimaced at how needy he sounded.

Hestia on the other hand seemed to be perfectly understanding, she smiled her her sympathetic smile and flicked her hand in Percy's general direction.

"You have been kitted out in a tent, and some other essentials for camping, I wish you well for your future perseus jackson." She slowly walked into the campfire and vanished.

Percy stared at the golden ash which was laying in a pile, He had to get away from New york he had to get away from civilisation quickly. The next few years would be rough but now, it was the only option. Slowly he walked into the sea and swam, hopefully he would reach somewhere to start a new life 

A/N: There is the first chapter in what is a complete percy/artemis story. Well, if you like it then review and stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

3 years Later:

The deep growl of a monster rang through the swampy forest, it had smelt something. The demigod smelt like the ocean and the smoke of burning wood, he smelt strong as well, the pungent and sweet smell of demigod made his stomach growl, he hadn't fed on such a powerful demigod for many millennia. The monster knew the foolish demigod was near. But then the scent was gone, it vanished as if it was never there.

The monster stared around confused, it didn't understand how such a powerful scent could just vanish but the growling in its stomach alerted it. The monster grunted and decided it was best if it found another animal to eat when something cold pierced its coat and into its back, the burning feeling spread across its back. All it could do was whimper as it felt itself slowly disintegrate, the thought of reforming in the planes of chaos fresh in its mind.

Percy smiled, his patron had been right as always, he could kill a monster with any arrow, mortal steel or celestial bronze, as long as it burned with the flame of the hearth, which he could now produce almost as well as he could make water.

Hestia had been like a second mother to him over the past few years, especially after she had blessed him a year ago. She had visited him a couple of times a month most of the times, she had come with a quest or another. It was during these quests that Percy had truly hone in his skills as a demigod.

Many of the quests had been to find and restore shrines of minor gods and goddesses which had been forgotten over the years and to light the hearth in them again. Usually they had been ransacked by monsters or had been surrounded by dense wilderness which he had to navigate.

Things had changed when Hestia had blessed Percy after one of his quests and claimed that he was like a son to him. He had been given something akin to a permanent boost of Ambrosia, He had felt more powerful than ever before and hestia had taught him to control most of his fire powers under the guise of a quest.

The control over fire and home had come in handy during all quests he had been on. The ability to light his arrows and weapons on fire had come in handy as a single slice could cause the fire to spread across the body of his enemy and more importantly it was totally cool to make his sword light up in flames.

A tingling behind Percy's ear pulled him out of his musing, he felt a disturbance in the foliage about forty feet away from him. Percy jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree and climbed higher and used the moisture in the air to stop the leaves and the branches from shaking.

The growls of the wolves made Percy sigh, if the wolves were here he had to mask his scent. He had mastered control of his aura, his water and fire powers combined had given him the unique power of being completely invisible from magical noses. The fact that fire and water could neutralist each other meant that he could will his fire and water aura to grow strong and neutralise each other, in turn masking every godly scent in a 10-meter radius near him.

Silver wolves jumped out of a nearby bush trying to sniff out any evidence or trails but being completely blind to any magical scent the wolves grew agitated, barking and growling at anything they could see. The owners of the wolves had also come out of the forest, 3 teen girls came out of the bush as well as clearly looking frustrated.

"The damn thing keeps running from us every time,'' growled one of them, It was the biggest one of the 3, her hair in a bandana and her arms as big as professional wrestlers. "It has been almost a year since i have had a proper hunt and I will rip whatever has been killing our hunt form limb to limb"

" Let's go back, Thalia, Silvia and Luna look agitated, we really need to go back" the blonde said, clearly looking as annoyed as the wolves.

"Fine," said the one in the silver tiara. Her eyes flashed bright sky blue before lightning struck far off into the distance.

Percy let out a sigh after dropping his aura, He had wanted to jump down and tell everything that had been going on to thalia. He hadn't had a normal human conversation in months, maybe it was time to go to a city and just stay there for a couple of days.

He felt flames spread from his toes up to his head and he vanished, the only sigh that he had ever been there was a single burned leaf.

Percy appeared in front of a sign 'Welcome to Traverse City'. Percy walked into one of the hotels in the sketchy part of tow. A place where the people did not care who you were or what you did as long as you left your room clean and paid for it. He manipulated the myst which made them give him the keys without any questions. He jogged up to his room when he heard a muffled thump and a small scream. On instinct he used something similar to echolocation but with water vapour to feel what was going on.

All he could 'see' was a very fat person hitting a small figure who was hunched on the floor. Percy sprinted to the origin of the noise and knocked on the door. The door opened to show a grubby middle aged woman with a belly like a walrus and a curtain of greasy brown hair filled with crumbs.

"What do you want, kid, I'm armed?" she threatened through his drunk slur of a voice, his bloodshot red eyes glancing around wildly.

Ignoring her question, Percy knocked the woman out with a powerful right hook and walked in. The small dark room had obviously been occupied for a long time. The only thing that alerted him that someone alive in the room was his almost- echolocation.

In one of the corners, there was a small blonde boy who was trembling with a knife in his hand trying to hide behind one of the many infested curtains. He had not seen percy yet and had tried to cover himself in some of the dirty laundry, he had obviously been instructed to do that by the walrus if someone were to come to the room. Percy knew that if he approached the boy in any direct way he would hurt himself with the knife and started humming a greek lullaby which he knew would be soothing to most demigods.

Percy slowly sat down in one of the chairs that did not seem occupied by the fat walrus of a woman. He knew he had to wait for them to respond in their own time, rushing this would do more harm than good. The person in the corner lifted their heads and looked around the room, the instant he laid his eyes on Percy, he scrambled back and pushed back flush against the wall. Percy used his powers to make a coating of water around the knife preventing the little boy from hurting himself

The boy, who was clearly a son of Apollo, seemed absolutely panicked and completely shellshocked. Percy kept a calm outward mask while he raged inside, his hate for that woman grew tenfold. Percy saw a trickle of blood from the boy's lips and a bruise on his neck and attempted killing blow, he was happy for the fact that he did not kill the woman, now he could torture them.

Percy used his power of home and hope to make himself seem more homely and calm the boy down. It seemed to work as the boy stopped shaking all together and slowly walked towards him.

"Who are you?", he asked, trying to sound threatening.

"I'm Blaze, I have come here to take you away from ther," Percy said trying to sound soothing, jerking a thumb towards the unconscious man.

"What is your name?" Percy asked.

"Fryer… why do you want to know?" he asked, waving his knife.

Before Percy could say anything Fryer cut him off.

"Why did you come here? Can you really take me away from Gertrude? How do I know I can trust you? Do you have any food with you? Why are you saving me?" he asked, rapid firing the question like he was never going to ask them ever again.

"I came here to save you from that pig of a woman Gertrude . Yes, I have food with me and I'm saving you because you, Fryer , are special." Percy said with a smile.

"You are special Because you are A demigod, Your dad is A god. You are the son of Apollo god of the sun, archery, and music." Percy said with a flourish looking at the dumbstruck face of Fryer.

"Wait...How can I trust you?" he asked after her brain caught up with what percy had said.

Percy opened his palm to reveal a ball of flames which he tossed around in his hand like a juggling ball. "I am the champion goddess of the hearth, hope, and family. Which means I can conjure food, I hear you were hungry?" Frayer nodded vigorously and dropped his knife.

"What is your favorite?" Percy asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs" he said, his eyes misting over in a memory.

Percy snapped his fingers 2 plates of spaghetti and meatballs appeared in front of him and Fryer. Fryer dug into the plate of food with a ferocity of a wolf would, They both finished their meals in a couple of minutes.

"Now, I know of a place for demigods like you and me." Percy said after vanishing the plates. "We will reach there in around three days, two if we are quick, so should we get started then?" Percy asked the now very full fryer.

"Let's get going then, we will have to walk for a few hours. This means we will have to camp overnight. Is this ok with you?" Percy asked after standing up and started walking towards the door.

"Yes, let's go. But what will happen to Gertrude ?" Fryer asked while stepping over the woman's crumpled body

Percy snarled internally, Fryer would have been in a much worse condition if he had not healed him secretly and given him hope. Percy focused on the bitch's lungs and filled them with water. The greaseball would have died instantly but she would be tortured in the Fields of Punishment.

"She won't bother you ever again." Percy said calmly and walked out of the hotel and towards the woods accompanied by the smiling son of Apollo.

"Where is the Camp, Blaze?" Fryer asked with confusion as he stood at the edge of the farm road.

Percy smiled a small sad smile, "you see that hill there?" he said pointing att the hill where thalia's tree was, "right beside that big tree, that is where you have to go, after you cross the tree you will see a big blue farmhouse. You need to knock on that door.

I can't come any further with you, but I will stay here until you pass the tree, i wish you the best of luck with your future Fryer Magnusson" Percy said all of this as calmly as he could, he did not want to get attached to the little boy but it was hard not to.

He stared at blaze with surprise, " you are not coming with me?" he said but blaze was already gone. Fryer sighed and started running towards the hill. He could see the farmhouse with many other people with orange shirts on, the second he passed the tree he felt something pass over him, like a warm hug and a welcome, Fryer knew he was home.

Percy starred as Fryer ran over to Thalia's tree, he was just about to flash back to his camp when he heard Hestia's voice loud and sharp in his head.

"The hunters are under attack," she said hurriedly and sent an image of where the huntresses were. "Help them fight off those monsters, the consequences, I will deal with."

Without Percy willing himself to go to where the hunters were, the flames covered his body and all that was left of him was a single burnt leaf.

Artemis looked at her shouting family in frustration, she would rather be with her hunt. The couldn't care less about how many love lives Aphrodite 'fixed' or the haikus that her stupid flaming brother seemed to recite.

The slam of metal against granite shook her out of her thoughts, Her Uncle Poseidon had his trident out, his eyes glowing with power.

"Does anyone know where my son is!" he roared his power flaring, the feeling of being trapped under a mountain of water washed over everyone.

The council quieted down instantly, Poseidon took the silence as a no.

"Then Brother," He said, glaring at her father who was now staring at Uncle Poseidon, his own power roaring just beneath the surface.

"Why did you call me to this 'Council' if you are not going to tell me anything important! This meeting is adjourned!" He Shouted and disappeared in a sea breeze.

'M'lady please help' Artemis sat up straighter, she had only heard such a plea from her lieutenant last time they were severely outnumbered and ambushed.

"My hunters are in trouble" she mumbled and disappeared in a flash of silver.

As soon as she arrived at her hunt she had to duck a stray arrow. Her camp had been turned into a warzone. Monsters had surrounded her hunt who were standing in a circle firing arrows at insane speeds. Before Artemis could react a ball of blood-red flames hit every monster that was in the front lines of the fight. They all disintegrated into golden dust Black arrows started protruding through the back of the other monsters who all disintegrated as well.

Out of the forest a BOY with all black came out carrying an ash-colored bow, he was firing arrows at speeds that could rival any of her hunters. Artemis knew she had to question this BOY but She had to save her hunters Soon both her hunters, The BOY and herself had destroyed all the monsters when the finale showed itself.

The minotaur came out of the bushes and the BOY flicked his hands making the bow disappear, he flicked his hands again creating a flaming whip which he used to grab both the horns of the minotaur, he ripped the horns off the minotaur's head before it could charge at him and he ripped the minotaur's head in half.

As soon as Artemis and her hunters he dropped into a bow.

"Who are you BOY?" Artemis asked, the venom in her voice clearly present.

"I was on a quest when I ran into this pack of monsters" The BOY said in a surprisingly respectful tone. "They, coincidentally were trying to kill your hunters and so, I helped "

"I will ask you again, Who are you, BOY?!" Artemis spat.

" I am called Blaze MiLady," the boy said in an infuriatingly respectful tone which seemed to ooze sarcasm.

"Blaze!" some of the newest members of the hunt rushed towards him, crushing him in hugs.

" Haily, Olivia how are you girls?" Artemis and the older huntresses looked like a fish out of water. These were some of the girls that rarely opened up to anyone and they were crushing a random boy in hugs.

"I hope you are having fun here with your new family" he said while smiling at them

Artemis was furious, how dare this filthy BOY talk and hug her hunters.

"Reveal your face BOY!" Artemis demanded itching to turn the boy intot the animal he was.

The boy smiled. "If your hunters can catch me"

Artemis smirked, The boy had tried to hide in her own domain The boy would be sorry to cross her hunt.

"Atlanta, Diana, Phobe, Elizabeth find this bow and tell me when you do. Thalia, take care of the camp." she said, and ran into the forest.

Artemis realised that she was being stupid after hours of trying to find the boy's magical scent. Even if she was blind to all magical scents right now there was not many possible ways of hiding the boy's human scent. Quickly turning into an elk she found a scent which vaguely resembles sand and meatballs, something not very common in most forests.

She flashed the hunters to herself and when they came, she turned back into her normal human thirteen year old form.

"I found a trail, if I am right, the boy should be about half a mile towards the east. " she said looking at her tired and very angry hunters.

"Finally," muttered Atlanta, wiping off some sweat and leaves from her hair and the rest of the group seemed to agree with that sentiment.

Eventually they managed to trugdge their way to the clearing where the boy was sitting near a tree, a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs in his hand. He created a fork and took a bite out of the plate. Artemis shot a magically imbued arrow at his head and the movement of taking another bite moved him out of the way of the projectile, it was when he heard the arrow hit the tree when he seemed to realise that there were other people there.

"I see you have finally found me," he said with a smug smile which made artemis want to turn him into a slug. "I was wondering when you would come." he said, voice layered thick with sarcasm.

Artemis growled.

(A/N: I did not know 'Ashen Bow' was a par of Assassin's Creed until a few days ago, so if you wanted assassins creed crossover you are at the wrong place)


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to get out of here now!" Diana Screamed over the wind. Another shockwave shot out from the two whirlwinds in the middle of the clearing, Flames exploded from the center and the whole place started heating up to a temperature only Apollo could bear. The Boulder they were hiding behind started cracking and before they could hide in a different place, the boulder exploded and all four of them were thrown back into the forest.

" We have to go back to our camp, Lizzy, can you navigate us?" Phoebe asked. Elizabeth, too shocked to reprimand Phoebe, just nodded and started walking towards the camp.

What she saw back in the clearing was a duel of the ages, things like that could only happen when two opponents of massive skill and power clashed. The daughter of Athena shuddered to think what would have happened if one of them engaged the boy in a fight.

A flash of bright light erupted behind them and another shockwave hit them, almost knocking them off their feet, treed began falling around them and the heat of a potent flame spread across their backs. They began sprinting towards their camp, if they didn't, they would be killed.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Thalia was just about to take Thea to find her hunting companion when the clouds started gathering somewhere in the woods and a bright golden flash filled the air. She dismissed it as Lady Artemis turning the boy into an animal, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Thea was a really quiet girl, she never talked, she never asked questions and the only time she said something was her muttering under her breath about Blaze and how he had to come back.

Thalia hoped that a new wolf puppy would cheer her up,

"Here are the wolf pups, you have to wait for one of the pups to approach you and-" she was cut off by approaching footsteps, she drew an arrow and waited.

Three hunters tumbled out of a nearby bush in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Thalia," Diana groaned. " We need to pack up.." She started to gasp for air again.

Phoebe who was in much better condition struggled to her feet,

"The BOY challenged Lady Artemis to a duel if he lost she would take him to Olympus, if he won he would get to leave in peace," She gasping for breath

"Lady Artemis will win but they will destroy the nearby forest" Elizabeth Finished.

Trees behind them had disintegrated revealing Artemis holding a Knife to the Boy's throat while the boy had a gleaming red sword to Artemis's back.

" I never said I could come with you if it was an even match mildy" the boy said respectfully, even though he was held at knifepoint. He burst into flames and disappeared leaving a silhouette of burning grass underneath her.

"I will inform the council, find another camping ground lieutenant," Artemis said, sounding thoroughly enraged. She turned into a hawk and disappeared into the sky leaving thalia and the other huntresses alone in a destroyed forest.

"We better pack up before the mortals come and question us, The mist will take care of it if we are not there. Thea, Haily, Eva, find one senior hunter and follow them and they will show you how to take down camp." She said in the strongest voice she could muster. The scene had shaken her. Artemis was one of the most powerful goddesses with even greater skill in combat, if someone could fight her to a standstill, they were in trouble.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Artemis flashed onto Olympus after flying sufficiently far enough from the young huntresses, she shot an arrow which struck the ceiling of the throne room, signaling an emergency council.

"Why have you called us back here nice?" Poseidon asked, looking annoyed.

"The demigod whom we have been looking for was there with my hunt," Artemis said before anyone could interrupt her.

"You found the punk, eh?" Ares asked with a grunt "Why isn't he at your feet bound in chains?"

"That is the smartest thing you have said since Sparta fell Ares," Athena replied in a bored tone, "but he is right, where is he sister?" she said, looking mildly interested in the end.

Artemis growled in annoyance and waved her hand towards the center of the throne room. A silver screen appeared which replayed the events of the previous hours, it showed the duel the part where he disappeared.

"Could you not trace this mere demigod daughter? You could have just brought him to us and we would have killed him for defying an Olympian." Zeus said in a cold tone.

Artemis scoffed,

" I could have if it was a 'mere demigod' father, the Pig was mortal but was more than a demigod, he was powerful enough that I could not enter his 'domain' or wherever he flamed to."

" We must hunt this abomination down until we kill it, It is too powerful to be left alive," Zeus said, " What information could you gather during your fight with it?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed," He smelt of the Hearth, it was a brief period where he was surprised by one of my attacks, he let his aura slip. Aunt Hestia, I think you have some explaining to do. " She said while staring at the little goddess glaring at Her father with a surprising amount of hate for a peaceful goddess.

"That boy you call an abomination Lord Zeus, is my champion" Hestia snapped.

Zeus turned purple with rage, electricity crackled off of his body, and lightning flashed and thunder echoed across the silent throne room.

" You have a champion, sister? Have you forgotten the ancient laws? If you don't summon your champion right now, I will send every god and goddess I can after him until his head is brought to me on a platter? I will not say that again sister." Zeus growled.

Hestia seemed to sag lower into her little chair by her hearth, the hearth responded to her emotions and cooled down.

"It was the only way to save him, brother, he was about to kill himself when I stopped him, It was the only way I could imbue him with enough hope to stop himself from destroying manhattan and himself in the process. I promise you brother, you will not kill him when you find out who he is" Hestia said with a sigh, she snapped her finger and the same boy who had fought Artemis not an hour ago appeared in the hearth.

The boy seemed to be covered in monster dust, he was holding his bow in a way that indicated that he had just released an arrow.

He was tall and imposing and wore a black hood that seemed to obscure his face from the view of everyone including the gods but they could all see a pair of bright orange balls of flames. His armor was that of a hunter, light, strong, and something that did not impede his movements during a fight.

"Why am I here?" he asked, confused.

" It is time you revealed yourself to the council, it has begun," Hestia said sadly, she did not wish for this to happen but the prophecy had come to pass.

Zeus seemed to get angrier by the second, his eyes began to glow bright blue, " What has begun? Reveal your identity mortal, or I shall smite you where…" He was cut off by the boy flipping down his hood,

Athena seemed to regain her ability to speak first,

"Perseus?"

(A/N: This story will get sporadic updates, I have no schedule for the updates .)


	4. Chapter 4

"Perseus?" Athena asked a little disdain creeping into her voice.

Zeus had his master bolt raised, but it was not crackling with energy likely usual. His eyes were nearly popping out of his skull and he was gaping like a fish out of water.

He sat down slowly and schooled in his features, he flicked his wrist sending his master bolt to wherever he kept it, he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a wave of water flowing across the room towards the demigod.

Poseidon appeared from the wave and gave Percy a man hug,

"I'm glad your back son," He said with a watery smile and turned to Hestia, his face dropped and tears pooled in his eyes.

"It's good to see you to dad," Percy said with a smile.

"Thank you for stopping my son from killing himself after Sally died" wiping his tears away he straightened " I shall return to Atlantis, Sister. You know what to do when there is trouble. Son, i'll say this to you every time, The sea is within you, and it does not like to be restrained." and Poseidon vanished in a spray of Sea mist.

Hestia was about to say something when thunder shook the throne room. Zeus was sitting on his throne, His back straight and tense, his eyes pulsing an electric blue.

"Will you explain sister what has 'Begun' and why Perseus Jackson is three-quarters god?" the power laced in his voice shook the room reminding everyone why he was the king of the gods.

" The prophecy has come to pass faster than you intended little brother," Hestia said, not unkindly " Perseus Jackson is one of the seven demigods and is three-quarters god to fulfill his destiny," She said, her voice growing sterner at the end.

The oppressing hum in the air subsided and Zeus relaxed a little, he leaned back in his Throne and exhaled. " I think you are the wrong sister but I am not certain either… Artemis, I would like you to scout some recent monster activity and figure out if the prophecy has come to pass," he said too calmly.

"Perseus is to accompany you and you hunters while you investigate" Zeus's serious expression cracked a little and a smirk shone through.

"But Father! He's a Male! You know that.."

"I know, which is precisely why I have ordered this," Zeus said, cutting of Artemis. " You have defied my orders and left Olympus, Perseus Jackson has dared to come to Olympus during a lock-down, While I would be much harsher with anyone in a similar position, We might be in a time of war and I would not like to disable two of Olympus's most important assets. This is a punishment for both you and the mortal…. He is allowed to leave as soon as you both determine whether we are at war or not and finally you are not allowed back onto Olympus until Percy Jackson is allowed to leave." Artemis looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it, she sat back in her throne looking indignant.

Zeus, looking satisfied turned to Percy, "Jackson, You have defied my orders time and time again but you are the Most powerful demigod that we know of, this is the only reason I have not killed you yet. Your punishment will be to travel with the hunters, punished because you entered Olympus when it was under strict lock-down. Be happy mortal as I am a generous king." Zeus stood up and adjusted his Italian suit.

Most of the remaining gods flashed back to whatever they were doing before the meeting was called, except for Demeter, Hestia, and Artemis.

Hestia Hugged her champion who was still quiet, "Good luck Percy, look after the hunters you saved, and remember the hearth can heal _and_ harm" she retreated into the hearth's flame and vanished.

Percy sighed and turned to face a raging Artemis but bumped into Demeter instead, She looked cold and regal but her face broke into a soft smile."Perseus Jackson, You have saved one of my child from a fate worse than death and for this a grant you a boon, The earth can no longer harm you directly. If the prophecy has come to pass then This will do you a lot of good." she said and tapped her finger to Percy's forehead, There was searing pain but it dissipated almost instantly."Never forget to eat your cereal Perseus Jackson" She disappeared and where she used to stand now stood a single box of cereal.

Percy was surprised, his mind reeled with the new information as all he could do was think about how useful this boon was, of course, the boon probably pulled a lot of energy out of his system but it would be dead useful in a time of war especial against the primordial goddess of the earth.

"Boy!" a harsh voice called out snapping Percy out of his train of thoughts and the next thing he knew he was being pushed against a wall with a knife at his throat. "I am warning you Boy If you enter any of my hunters' tents If you touch any of my hunters without my express permission. If you even dare to look at my hunters the wrong way I will End You. Understand? " Artemis snarled and dropped her knife.

Percy looked impassive at the tirade which seemed to infuriate her but then nodded, "I agree to your terms Lady Artemis." The woman in question scowled. "You are to report to my tent tomorrow morning at dawn and you are not allowed to camp near the hunters' tents." and she disappeared in a flash of silver.

Percy stared at the empty throne room for a moment and burst into flames taking him instantly to his tent.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The hunters sat around the hearth roasting some meat, the younger hunters were mingling gatherer, running around laughing, and in general having a good time while the older hunters sat huddled together.

"I don't like the fact that some deity can challenge lady Artemis and get away with it," Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Me neither" Phoebe replied angrily "Especially that boy, How dare he challenge our lady!"

"What I don't understand is how his form didn't even crack when lady Artemis used her strength, we have enhanced physical strength and most of us collapse if we have to face such a strong blow head-on. " Elizabeth said.

"I hope lady Artemis will bring some info about this male, we need to know if there are more like it out there and we need to be able to fight them, whatever it takes," Phoebe said harshly.

Just then, Thalia exited her tent looking concerned and more than a little angry.

"Lady Artemis has just Messaged me," she said, her voice rang loud and clear throughout the camp drawing the attention of all the hunters. "The male been identified, though she wouldn't tell me who it was, He will be accompanying us or the foreseeable future. " Noise levels rose withing the camp, many of the older hunters were rightfully angered. Elizabeth Diana and Atlanta being the most outspoken against this, the youngest of the campers being a little excited at the thought the Blaze would be camping with them and a little afraid at the reaction from the rest of the hunters.

Thalia pointed her hand towards the sky making the thunder boom, silencing the hunters "She has been punished by Lord Zeus for leaving Olympus through the lockdown, which is why the male is joining us." She said angrily, While she was not a big of a man-hater as the others she was still angry at the thought that her Lady was being punished.

"That is all for tonight, its time for bed," Thalia said, and all the younger girls groaned in disappointment. Eventually, after a lot of goodnights, the oldest hunters sat around the campfire, "The male will be arriving at sunrise for his instructions, We will have to arrange a welcome gift don't we?" Thalia said smiling evilly.

A/N: I'm trying to come up ways unique ways to interpret this Cliche it might take some time. I hope you like it.

Review :

I love this premise but u can't stand when people just flip an emotional switch, then there is no gravity or meaning to it. Percy watched his mom die then 2 sentences later is to what do I owe the pleasure to fucking Hestia and then adopted by her and calling her mom. I wish you would take more time and develop that kind of shit and not just oh here he's fine now

Reply: I Totally agree with this review and I will try to improve this and try to have some realistic emotional responses.

Thank you for your constructive criticism :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Grover!" Annabeth shouted over the roar of the hellhound.

Grover bleated in annoyance, He was currently balancing on one very uncooperative hell hound while it was bucking around like A bull which had just seen a red clothes mill.

He grabbed a flute from his belt and blew out a few tunes, the flute glowed a bright lime green and started hovering right in front of Grover's mouth. He jumped off the hellhound and blew out a tune which created a primitive dagger. Annabeth dived for the dagger and got clipped by a swipe from the hellhound sending her flying into a tree with a sickening crunch.

Grover bleated and blew out a tune while dodging the hellhound. I was a message for Annabeth in mores code. Cover your ears.

He hoped she understood, or else he would have to deal with a very def demigod and neither of them knew sign language.

After dodging another charge he took a deep breath and focused his energy into the flute which was now glowing a right red, almost like it was teetering at the edge of bursting into flames.

The noise that came out off Grover's flute was so violent it formed a mirage around him. The tune was tailored to the hearing of a hell hound, but where it drove the hell hound to the brink of insanity it was loud enough to injure any living being in the nearby area.

The two hellhounds started whimpering and clutched their ears with their paws, Annabeth slowly got up and walked over to the two hellhounds, with a neat stab to their forehead they dissolved into sulphuric monster dust.

Grover dropped to his knees, and clutched his stomach, he felt as if his gut was being ripped out of his body. While he was much better at controlling his powers than the average satyr, thanks to pan's blessing, it still took a lot out of him.

The 'vibrator' (Yes, Annabeth named it while giggling like a little girl) was him channeling his bleat, the same one which pan used in the first titan war, into the flute while using music to enhance it. IT had taken a long time to perfect and it only worked well against werewolves and hellhounds, other monsters could be deterred by the bleat itself but the magical version could not.

"Grover" Annabeth groaned as the slumped onto a tree next to him, "that was-"

whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sound of an iris message forming, "Sup guys," cam in a cheery voice from the other side of the mirror-like sheet that appeared. "I see you have killed some monsters," she said while eyeing their dust filled clothing.

"Thalia," Annabeth groaned again. "Tell me you have some good news." She said while pushing herself up into a more comfortable position.

Thalia's happiness dimmed for a moment and she sighed, "not really no," she said resignedly. "I was messaging you to tell you that we got an emergency quest, we are going to leave right now," she said while looking at Annabeth, expecting a reaction.

Annabeth breathed in and out deliberately trying to calm herself down, "Ok, where can we meet you then?" she asked after a few moments.

"The Gray peaks, " Thalia said "We will be camping somewhere near the Gray Peaks in about 2 weeks. You can meet the boy there if you want to."

"We will meet you there," Grover said, " I know a place near the gray Peaks where we can stay, we will come when you iris message us again," Grover said and Thalia smiled.

"See you there goat boy and owl girl," she said cheerily and swiper her hand through the message, ending it.

Grover slumped back onto the tree and drove his hand through his hair, It had been hell for the past few years. The first year after Percy had disappeared Annabeth and Grover had been a mess, Annabeth especially. the had locked herself in A room in Athena's cabin and had stayed there for weeks on end, Crying, Making plans to find Percy, crying, designing objects which could find Percy, crying….

Grover had been effected similarly as Percy had been connected to Grover through an empathy link. He knew Percy was not dead but did not know much other than that. After about half a year since Percy had left, Chiron had called both of them to the blue farmhouse which he called home.

"It is clear the Camp has fallen under some dark influence, and we are the only ones who have gotten out of it " Chiron had said and it was true, The camp had felt like they were looking through a dark mist, looking through a veil which had been draped over the other camper and looking at it like it was a sluggish movie. Whenever they had interacted with a camper it had felt like they were conversing with a mannequin, something which had its own will but was still being controlled.

Annabeth had theorized that they had snapped out of it as they had known Percy the best and longest. they were determined to find Percy, wherever Percy was but couldn't, as Dionysian had not permitted them to go to the oracle.

That was until demigods started turning up at Thalia's tree, there were two of them who had been brought there by a man named Blaze, Dyonisis had come down from Olympus and had instructed Annabeth to go get a prophecy and go on a quest.

What she had brought back was a mystery riddle that said they had to find the boy blaze to get the third member of their quest and to go to the canyon where the angles flew. The canyon, Annabeth guessed was the grand canyon as the angels that flew were the ones they had taken to go to San Francisco many years ago.

They had reached the grand canyon to see three demigods, older than 16 who they had brought back to the camp. They had gotten their own quest to try and release Hera form bonds placed by the earth itself. a few days later, Grover had gotten an iris message saying they had met a guy named Blaze. They had left to find him a few days after.

An iris message they had gotten yesterday from Thalia had come with the message that Blaze would be traveling with the hunters for the foreseeable future, it was the best news they had gotten since they had left for the quest.

Now they had to go to the Grey Peaks to meet Blaze. At least we know where he is, grove thought wryly.

The hunters were sitting on the branches of the trees in their camp, the traps had been placed and the younger hunters were cleaning their bows inside their tents. The senior hunters had placed traps ranging from a trip-rope to something which would drop him into a pit of manure.

All the hunters sat waiting quietly till they heard the crackle of a fire and a figure appeared in the hearth of the camp. He slowly made his way to the largest tent in the camp, which was Lady Artemis's tent. he was about to walk onto a trap when he froze, he turned around and flicked his finger.

Slowly he walked over the traps as if they never existed in the first place. he flicked his finger again and this time it shook the tent's canvas so hard it shook the water of the pond nearby.

the flap of the tent opened and a thoroughly annoyed Artemis walked out.

"That stunt of yours" she ground out irritably "has landed you meal duty for the next three weeks"

"Yes, Milady," The boy said with a chuckle.

"Don't look so smug blaze" she said with warning in her tone and she flipped the tent flap wider "now get in before I turn you into a hamster"

The boy seemed to stiffen and walked quickly into the tent.

Artemis closed the tent and looked at the trees where the hunters were sitting.

"Get down and deactivate the traps before one of you falls for one of them," she said sternly and walked into the tent"

The hunters sat looking dumbstruck by what had just happened when Thalia broke the silence,

"well," she said sounding surprised. "That was anticlimactic "

Percy sat on the rug where he had sat last time he was in this tent. It had not changed much other than a few added horns on the tent walls. Artemis walked in and sat down on a rug opposite to him.´

"We have much to talk about Perseus Jackson," she said and pulled out a map.

"I have some information from Chiron who has informed me that the camp has been under some sort of influence from who we think is Gaea, she has been planting seeds into the minds of the campers to try and take away your unofficial position as the leader of the camp, which seems to have worked," she said and took a sip from a glass of ambrosia.

Percy looked stunned "They were tricked?" his voice cracked a bit when he said that.

tears burned the back of his eyes as he thought of all the happy times he had at camp, with all his friends. Slowly he took control of his emotions and wiped away any lingering tears.

"This is what Chiron told me and he can sense the darkness lifting, And this is what I want to talk to you about today," she said and waved her hand. both of them were dropped onto beanbags "A little more comfortable I think, It is going to take a while" she said and sighed.

"what do you know about the roman gods, Perseus?" she asked, sounding very much like her sister Athena.

"well…. They sound very similar to the greek gods but had different names and they have different gods and… not much more than that" he said after thinking for a moment.

"You are mostly correct, they are very similar to the Greek gods in the part that they are the same. You see, we are the same deity with different personalities to emulate the beliefs of the Roman people. We exist because a small group of people still practice Hellenism to this day, including your demigods. We have, over the centuries, adapted to the personality of what the people believe in us think that we are like."

"And no," she said anticipating the question Percy had "we do not change completely to please a few mortals. This effects mortals as well just that they don't live long enough to be shaped into completely different like us gods. But.. the Romans were more war-oriented than the Greeks and believed that us leaders would be more Militaristic, harsher you can say, and because of over half of a millennium of complete that we were so has changed us enough to have two personalities or aspects."

"Wait, so you basically have multiple personality disorder cultivated by the belief of millions of individuals over almost five hundred years?" Percy asked, surprised.

Her eyes darkened, "Yes" she said "Stop interrupting me or else I will turn you into a hamster, yes I know about that island, no I don't care about your nightmares bout being turned into a hamster. Shut Up."

"As I was saying, being the gods of the roman empire, they gave us another unshakeable personality which we still have to this day. There is a group of demigods who live on the other side of the country who practice their version of Hellenism with us as the roman gods instead. There are roman demigods who you do not know of. " she said in a lecturing tone and stood up, and her whole body blurred for a moment, and before him stood a very similar but completely different version of Artemis.

"I am Diana Boy," She said sound a little like Zeus did whenever he talked about himself, "And no we do not have any roman hunters because there is no roman hunt. I will be around sometimes but I demand more respect than what you have given my Greek counterpart or I will cut your balls off before I turn you into a deer so I can hunt you for your fur." she said threateningly.

Percy promptly bowed and waited for Artemis to take over and promised himself that he would find an armored set of boxers before interacting with either Diana or the hunters.

Diana's form blurred and Artemis returned, and she flung herself onto the beanbag.

"So… Is Jason grace by any chance Roman?" Percy asked tentatively.

"How did you… never mind. Yes, he is roman, and yes he is part of the Roman camp. Anyway, why I am telling you all of this is because we are going to San Francisco to Camp Jupiter where all the Romans are and you are going to try and become praetor, which is what the leader is called there. Our excuse for going there is to try and find Nereus but it is mostly to keep father out of the plans. The real reason is for you to go to Camp Jupiter. Lupa will be the one to direct you there but we will have to strip you of your memories before you go there, it is written in fate and I cannot say more. "

Percy frowned, one the one hand he would go on a cool adventure but on the other hand, he liked his memories in his head where they were now, thank you very much.

"I will do it," he said after some thought "But I want my memories back after the whole thing is done"

Artemis chuckled darkly "you never had a choice in this Perseus, it would either be you agreeing or us forcing you there. But you agreed and that is good," she said in a false cheery tone.

"We will leave tomorrow to go to San Francisco and on the way, you are allowed to reveal your identity to Thalia whenever you want. It will take us one month before we reach there, so prepare yourself to be in your best form possible. Now chop-chop you have to go, scout, the surrounding area before you can do anything." and she promptly disappeared before she could ask her anything.

He sighed, this was going to be a long month. There was no point in wasting time, he better get to work.

**A/N: Well, this was not quite the 3000 words I thought I would hit but I thought it would be a good place to end this chapter. I am posting this without rereading or looking for any grammatical errors but I will do that in the coming hours and maybe edit some bits but it won't be anything too drastic, just a bit of sentence corrections and things like that. so yeah Thank you for reading this chappie :)**

#


	6. Chapter 6

"Thalia Grace, may I speak to you in private?" Percy asked formally, back stiff and a slight British accent to go along with it. It might have come out more mocking than he had intended but that didn't matter.

Thalia tilted her head back to stare up at him, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from what she was doing.

"Whatever you want to say, say it in front of everyone," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Well, if you say so..." Percy said doubtfully and with a smooth movement, he flicked his hood back to reveal his face.

Thalia froze and the color drained out of her face, she looked as if she had just seen a long-dead person. She stood up suddenly and walked stiffly towards the sheepish boy.

"Perseus Jackson" she hissed "wherein hades have you been!" she said, her voice rising to almost a shout.

The white arcs of electricity webbed all over her skin and her eyes began glowing a bright blue. Her fists tightened and began erupting with bright blue sparks. With a sudden movement drove the fist into the smiling boy. The charged electricity blew Percy backward into a tree, Percy hit the tree with a crunch and dropped down, his clothes singed at the edges and his hair standing up like a hedgehog.

"I see the love there, pinecone face, " Percy said with a roll of his eyes and coughed.

Gasps rang throughout the crowd that had formed, Perseus Jackson was a well-known figure in the world of monsters and heroes as the most powerful demigod of the century.

The angry muttering which had been tossed back and forth had been muted for a bit, Percy Jackson had been one of the few males who lady Artemis had ever approved off, maybe this wasn't as bad as they had made it out to be.

"It's good to see you Kelp Head, but just because I am happy to see you doesn't mean the hunters do, I won't stop any attempts from them to trap or prank you in any way. " she said with a smirk that Percy knew meant trouble, "Think of it as punishment for leaving without a single iris message or anything for three years"

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Percy as he looked around the campfire, the hunters were sitting around the warm flames while talking and laughing to each other. The shrieks of laughter echoed through the forest as they laughed at a joke Thalia was telling them.

Percy sighed contentedly, it almost felt like he had a family again. The hunters were like sisters to him now, annoying most of the time but you could never hate them. Percy wondered sometimes if they thought the same about him, it had been so long since he had people he could converse with regularly that he appreciated anyone he could just talk with, even if it was mostly bantering.

He knew he had to leave again and find a new family, this time without his memories, he wondered how it would feel. Would he be a completely new person with the memories of a random guy he never was or was he still going to be himself?

"Perseus…" Artemis's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yes lady Artemis? " he said standing up. Artemis was in an older form this time, she was in her older form a lot these days. She had said it was easier for her to move in that form but he was sure it was not the whole story.

"I need to talk to you," she said and Percy thought he heard a sliver of nervousness but he waved it off as his own imagination.

"Yeah, sure let's go," he said and Artemis began walking into the forest.

They walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, it was the most peaceful Percy had been since before the war. Artemis came to a stop at a cliffside and the view was breathtaking, The rays of the large, bright moon seemed to cut through the atmosphere like silvery knives, the forest down below teaming with life and the forest air, fresh and cold. Percy took a deep breath, sights like this were not common.

Artemis sat down and stared at the valley like she was reminiscing something very close to her heart. Her eyes stared into space but the smile on her lips was unmistakable.

"How are you feeling," Artemis said suddenly.

"I don't know milady, " he said quietly.

"I felt the same after I left Delos, I had nothing to do other than sit in the council and try and help my extremely stubborn father and occasionally take care of my domain. It was not until I formed the hunt that I felt like I had another place to call home, Delos was my first home but the memories from there, apollo's birth, the mad snake Python," she said and her voice turned bitter, "We are not too different from you and me, both of us had a home in the beginning but left and didn't go back because of the memories which the place brings back we both had nowhere to call home for long periods of time then we both got solace in the hunt. "

Percy stared at him, he opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Now Perseus, I want you to tell me how you really feel, I can feel the emotions you are trying to hide deep inside, " she said quietly.

"I… I never felt so calm in my entire life as I did just then at the campfire, Quest after quest and the small hints of peace I felt at the camp were also short-lived. After I heard he second great prophecy I hoped it was not going to pass for another century at least, I had hoped that I could live the rest of my life in peace, live like a demigod until I die, and then be sent to Elysium where I could meet my old friends, maybe try for rebirth. But then I left camp, I felt shunned and my mom died and I felt so lost…" Once the dam was broken the words kept flowing and showed no signs of stopping.

Artemis listened quietly and when he started crying she wrapped an arm around him, she understood him a little now. He was the rock of Camp Halfblood, he never had a shoulder to cry on, sometimes she felt the same with her hunters, they relied on her to be the rock in their life, whenever a sister died they could come to her to get comfortable and she… well all she had was a very dysfunctional family where no one cared except for maybe Apollo but she was still uncertain.

Eventually, Percy fell asleep, tear-tracks dried on the face and he looked so peaceful in his sleep like he didn't have a single worry. Artemis sighed as she looked at the drooling boy who was currently resting on her shoulder. Artemis felt bad for ruining the peace that he had felt at the campfire but it was vital, she might not like males but the one man she did not completely hate was part of the hunt and she took care of her hunt with everything she had.

She sent Percy back to his tent where he would hopefully wake up feeling like the weight of years of contained emotions was taken off his chest. She walked back to the hunt slowly, enjoying every step of the way. The hunt was quiet, the campfire now a pile of embers glowing deep red in the black light of the night. Artemis decided it was time for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Do you know who the third person of our quest is ?" Annabeth asked while eyeing the peculiar style of armor he wore. Not many people wore hunter armor these days and she was sure they had some enhancements made either by blaze himself or his patron god, but she was getting ahead of herself.

"I might have an idea Annabeth Chase, can you tell me the prophecy first ?" he asked with a chuckle.

Shook her head, ADHD was still a problem, only worsened by the higher speed at which Athena's children thought. She nodded and began reciting the prophecy which had led them on a wild goose chase for the past few weeks.

"The boy with one shoe you shall find.

Near the canyon where the angels fly.

He shall lead you the boy with the flame.

The last demigod shall be the same

Together shall the three decided

The fate of the world they shall guide.

"

"Annabeth chase, you are in luck because I know exactly who 'the boy with the flame' and 'the last demigod is'" he said and with a flourish flipped back his hood in a smooth movement.

Annabeth stared at the face of the boy she had been looking for, for the past three years and stood frozen. She had been waiting for this moment from the minute he had left and now that it had come she froze, her mouth dry and her heart seemed to want to burst from her ribcage with how hard it was beating.

"Surprise?" he said while opening his arms wide.

The word seemed to break some hidden tension in the air and both Grover and Annabeth flung themselves at the sheepish looking boy in front of them.

"Hey guys," Percy said, trying to keep the tears at bay but failing miserably, after seeing them again he began to realize how much he had missed his friends.

Annabeth was sobbing, muttering something under her breath, and then began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Percy, oh Hades, how do I make up for this, I never thought you would ever see me and not kill me, oh Zeus, I'm so sorry Percy-" the rambling continued until Percy put a finger onto her lips and then smiled.

"It's ok Annabeth, I could never be mad at you. We can all be friends like old times, going on quests and stuff."He said and he turned to Grover who was sitting beside the pair. "How's it going G-man? Saved the wild yet?" He asked while sitting up.

"Percy… You have no idea how good it is to see you man," Grover said with a shake of his head.

"I missed you guys..." he muttered and stood up. Should we go into this cabin of yours, we have a lot to talk about don't we?"

* * *

"OK, so what the hell is this new prophecy about and why is it always up to us three to decide the fate of the world?" Percy asked and took a sip of his blue soda.

It had taken a little while to trek back up to the cabin and Percy couldn't just flame back up there since he had never been there before. On the trek, he had calmed the pair and stopped them from apologizing by showing them some of the cool powers he had gathered through the two years he had been in the wild.

Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy with an expression that said _I feel you._

"Well I think it is like a prophecy to supplement the other great prophecies, apparently the oracle was muttering about the fabric of fate being torn apart or something." Grover said," Annabeth knows about that better than I do because she was the one who went to get the prophecy. "

"Yeah," Annabeth said and pulled her laptop. " I was going to get the prophecy, Chiron had wanted us to get a prophecy to escape the dark influence which the camp fell under and oh Zeus. Did lady Artemis explain to you why the camp acted so weird to you?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah she did, the bitch Gaea has a lot to pay for '' Percy said with a snarl.

"Calm your barnacle filled ass down, I'm trying to explain what the prophecy was about" Annabeth snapped, silencing Percy. Percy suddenly smiled, "Go on wise girl, it has been a long time since I heard one of your lectures. "

Annabeth punched Percy on his shoulder and clutched her had in a yelp.

"I forgot you still had that thick skill of yours on top of that thick skull" she groaned, Percy chuckled and healed her hand.

" So, the first part of the prophecy

_The boy with one shoe you shall find._

_Near the canyon where the angels fly. _

This was really straightforward, a boy with one shoe will be at the grand canyon because that's where we made the angels fly after we got chased by the skeletons halfway across the country. Jason was the boy with the one shoe and I think you know him and the other two, Leo and Piper" Annabeth said after finally bring up a text of the prophecy with a bunch of bullet points on her laptop.

"Yeah, I helped them out when a rogue pack of monsters tried to kill them before they met the hunters," Percy said.

_"He shall lead you the boy with the flame._

_The last demigod shall be the same_

The boy with the flame is you, as you said, the last demigod shall be the same. This one was much easier to understand now that we know the last demigod is you. I assume it because the three of us went on a quest and you were the last demigod in it so yeah.

_Together shall the three decided_

_The fate of the world they shall guide. _

Yeah, this one is what I don't understand, I think it is the one where we plan out the quest of the seven demigods and save the world from Queene manure. _" _Annabeth said

Percy snorted "That one was bad, even for you, Annabeth, but Grover," he said turning to the goat who was eating a soda can. "Are you coming with us on the quest or not? "

Grover nodded and started chewing on his can again.

"Ok then, let's start planning a quest which may or may not cause the end of the world because a corpse told us to ?" Percy said in a cheery tone.

* * *

Percy painted and gasped, Artemis was much faster than anyone in the hunt and she was definitely not going easy on him. They had left for the homeless shelter where Nerus lived and the hunters had stayed back as there was a large gathering of monsters nearby to hunt. Artemis had taken off like a bullet and had taunted him every time he had stopped to catch a breath, while he did have exceptional endurance for a demigod Artemis was still a goddess.

"Stopped again have you? Tired already?" a smug said. Percy groaned and began jogging to catch up to her, why couldn't she just wait and let him take a breath.

"We need to train you on that endurance of yours, to think that the savior of Olympus could not outrun a _girl_, Oh how the mighty have fallen," she said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up you," Percy grumbled good-naturedly and groaned as she shot off again, laughing while she was at it.

Eventually, they managed to reach the place where Nerus lived. The stench reached even them, the scent of rotting fish and three-month-old garbage was clearly distinguishable. The crowd was as thick as ever, people had dirt and much everywhere from their faces to their clothes, and the soup trays that they carried looked as if they had been washed by a rag that had never been cleaned.

"Capture him and ask him if there is a war coming, your memory of that incident and me witnessing the event will be enough proof for Father and he will continue with the plan. "

Artemis said Percy stopped gasping for breath.

"And you will be in the form of a hawk looking down from the sky right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you don't worry about that, I will take care of everything else. Now go, we don't have all day " Artemis said and made a shooing motion.

Percy rolled his eyes and made his way onto the deck where Nerus was. He willed the mist to make him look like an old homeless man. Nobody but Merus noticed him and before Nerus could flee Percy grabbed him in a chokehold and waited. The man struggled and jumped into the water, turning into a seal but Percy held on tight for almost five minutes as Nerus changed between multiple forms of birds, fishes, and even a snail. Eventually, though, he surrendered.

"It's you again," he grunted after seeing Percy's face. "The son of that upstart, what is your question?"

"Will there be a war against Gaea soon? " Percy asked and narrowed his eyes as he saw Nerus pale.

"Yes, there will be a war with my mother and my giant brothers soon, only one question per capture," he shouted after regaining his composure and turned into water. Flowing back into the ocean.

"Yeah, let's go Artemis," he said to a bird that was perched nearby.

"Do you always assume all random birds are me, Perseus?" A voice behind him said.

Percy dropped his face into his palms," I swear you do that just to fuck with me" Percy said with a groan.

* * *

Artemis and Percy appeared in the throne room in a flash of golden light and Artemis wasted no time shooting the silver arrow into the roof of the room. Artemis grew into her giant form and sat down on her throne.

Hestia was the first one to arrive in a funnel of ash and flames, she hugged Percy before making an armchair appear for both herself and Percy and sat down

God after god flashed into their throne, most of the gods vigilant except some (Dionysus was sleeping) and they all seemed to tense when the king of the gods appeared in a bright flash of golden lightning.

"Have you found any evidence Daughter?" Zeus asked in his usual, dramatic fashion.

"Yes I have father, Perseus and I captured Nerus and he has said that there will be a war with Gaea and her giant children, he did not say how long but we assume it will be soon as Lady Hera was captured not too long ago," Artemis answered and waved her hand.

A silver screen appeared showing the incident that happened with Nerus.

Zeus seemed to pale and his face morphed into a look of intense concentration. _He actually believed that there would be no war_, Percy thought incredulously.

"That is not good, " Zeus muttered, "not good at all"

"We will continue with your plan Hera because it seems you would have gone with it whether you got my permission or not," Zeus said to her who sniffed and turned her head.

"Perseus, you are part of the seven demigods, yes?" Zeus asked, turning his attention to Percy.

Percy nodded, "yes Uncle, I will be going with the seven to finish the prophecy."

Zeus nodded," but you will be traveling with the hunt whenever possible until the war is over, you and the hunter will take part in killing monsters with the hunt. I declare you the Guardian of the Hunt, even though you will work with the hunters, it was the most dramatic name I could think of." he said and laughed and slowly seemed to notice that no one else was laughing and stopped.

"Ares and Athena, figure out some battle plans, Aphrodite and Hera, figure out any way for Romans and the Greeks to get along, I do not want to suffer that dual personality thing again. Poseidon, call Hades, we need to plan this out properly if we want to not fade after this war. The rest of you, tell your children to prepare for war. We need to plan and have backup plans for the backup plans if we want to win this war without facing too much damage, We will complete planning on the solstice, now meeting adjourned." And Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning, taking Hera with him.

Percy slumped into his chair and put his face in his palms, the war had begun again and he was once again a major part of it.

Percy felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was Poseidon.

"I wish you all the best Percy, There is not much I can do to help you as your memories will be blocked but I want you to know, The sea is always within you." The last words were said with a thrum of power and he felt like they were being branded on the inside of his eyes, he would never forget those words, he could _never _forget them.

Poseidon gave Percy a sad smile and disintegrated into fine sea mist. Percy stared at the spot his father had been moments before and then turned to face the only god in the room.

Artemis shrank back down to her mortal height and began walking towards him. She grabbed his arm and flashed the both to a forest somewhere near San Francisco, he imagined.

"I guess this is a bye for now?" Percy asked while rubbing the back of his neck by habit.

Artemis sighed and slapped him, softer than she had wanted to, she had been planning to beat him within an inch of his life ever since he had come to the hunt, but now she couldn't do it. The slap did nothing to Percy, he was still invincible from that dip in the Styx and all it managed to do was bring slight discomfort to her hand.

"Yes, idiot, this is bye for now, We will meet again after a few weeks when you get your memories back, and I will be putting that fancy title that Father gave you to good use, _the Guardian of the Hunt._" She exaggerated the last words as if mocking them.

"Slave more like but the hunters don't mind your existence and they treat you better than a slave so maybe butler of the hunt?" she thought out loud, pretending to be disappointed in her hunters.

"Maybe I should get myself a butler's suit," he said with a laugh. "To be honest all I did was make food for the hunters and wash their clothes," he said and chuckled.

Artemis smiled and shook her head, however much I hate you, Perseus Jackon, I will never, I am not a fraud, I give credit where it is due. You have killed a monster or two while attempting to save my hunters, so you are not a waste of space I guess."

Percy laughed again, "So, where is it I have to go?" he said.

"I will send you to the wolf house where you will be trained for the next few weeks and then you will be sent to the Roman camp, but Lupa will explain it better." She said, Percy was about to say something but he was cut off by Artemis hugging him.

"Good luck Percy," she said in a soft voice and drew back quickly. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a very dumbstruck Percy to the wolf house.

Artemis waited until the golden afterimage of godly teleportation vanished and she turned into a hawk and began flying to the hunt. She mentally berated herself, she had hugged Percy before she could make a thought, she was sure she was getting soft. Eons of hating men and one month with a guy and she was crushing- she groaned, she needed a good hunt to clear her head.

* * *

He woke up dark and cold, it was night and for some reason, it unnerved him that he was not where he had been before the night. He crouched and pushed out his senses, there were fifteen beating hearts around him and one of them was different.

"Where am I," he asked, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

He opened his palm on instinct and a bright golden light seemed to grow out of it.

He could now see fourteen wolves and one of them … Percy did not know what it was, it was more than a wolf, the presence of the deity, imposing and almost forcing him to submit to its will.

"Fight one of us Perseus Jackson, if you win, we will teach you the ways of the wolf, if you don't… we will have a good meal for today." A voice said and Percy was very sure it was the deity speaking in his mind.

Lupa expected the son of Neptune to jump at one of the smaller wolves, it was what the demigods always did, and it always amused her to no end when demigods thought they would really be eaten by her pack, it gave them more intensive to win but nothing else.

The ground began moving like the body of a snake, almost slithering towards the boy, he summoned his sword and flicked his wrist, wolves made of water and fire, the same amount of wolves as were in her pack appeared and bared their teeth in a show of dominance. After a moment where there was an intense staring match between herself and the son of Neptune, they all lunged.

The next few moments made it clear that the boy in front of him could be on par with the likes of Achilles or the original Perseus.

It was as if the child sensed that she was the leader of the pack and decided to attack her first. The skill with which he moved and the fluidity of his movements through battle made it clear that he was almost on par with the gods.

She shuddered to think of what would happen if he was an enemy and with all his memories. He was running on instincts and nothing more, he had no memories of most of his repertoire and even then, he was able to defeat most of her pack and almost herself. If he could remember all the more complicated moves and the knowledge of using them in an actual duel, she would be dead and in Tartarus while simultaneously drowning and being burned to death.

"STOP!" she almost screamed in his head, the training with the pack would most definitely add a thing or two to his repertoire and he would be a fine addition to the legion indeed.

He froze after he realized she had, as well as all of the pack. His water and fire wolves walked back to his side

"You have won the respect of the pack, Perseus, now it will," she said while trying to her breath, the battle while short was very intense.

"Before you do," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you tell me who I am and who Artemis is?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that is the longest chapter I have ever written. This chapter was an attempt to find a better way of writing a chapter, I wrote down the main parts and then tried to connect them after the overall chapter was complete. I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter. If you think there is a vital part of the chapter that you feel is missing, feel free to comment on it and I will try to add it to the chapter later on. **

**Ps: I love reading your reviews. **

**Peace **


End file.
